Drake and Josh go Pixelated
by The Chortling Mermaid
Summary: Special birthday request! What happens when Megan, Drake, and Josh get transported into Super Paper Mario? If they change the game too much will the world still be saved from destruction? Rated T to be safe. (Sorry for the silly title :p )


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a special birthday fic for Winged Fish; she's turning 14! (It's actually February 12th but I put it up now so she can read it in the morning) Hope you like it, Steph. :) Maddie helped a little, too. Hopefully I kept them in-character. -_-' So, please read and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Drake & Josh or Super Paper Mario.

Drake sighed, and tossed the rubber band ball which he made out of Mrs. Hayfer's stolen rubber bands up in the air again. He was so bored, his date apparently was grounded, and his parents took the car to go out for dinner. I can't believe she didn't just sneak out! His guitar was broken, Josh was doing his homework, and Megan was breaking in some new Wii game in her room. Maybe I'll go bug her.

Drake cautiously approached Megan's door and pressed his ear up against it; he heard her groan in frustration. He then decided to knock on the door with the hand he wasn't holding the rubber band ball with.

"What do you want, boob?" Megan called, not even bothering to answer the door, knowing it would be either Drake or Josh.

"Can I come in?" He asked, a little surprised that he would actually go through with this.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"I'm bored, c'mon!" He pleaded. Drake heard the doorknob turn a and the wooden door opened, revealing a short brunette.

"I don't have time to argue with you, Drake! I've been reading the dialogue for over ten minutes, and I haven't played this game at all; it's driving me insane!" She yelled at him.

"Want me to skip through it?" He offered, even pushing one button over and over seemed better than doing nothing.

"Uh, okay." Megan mumbled after a long silence, slightly taken aback. Her brother came into her very pink room and plopped himself down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Give me the remote." He said.

"Shut up." Megan muttered, but gave him the remote anyway.

"What game is this, again?" Drake said, eying the oddly flat characters.

"It's called Super Paper Mario." She replied. He continued to press the 2 button at the dialogue boxes; at this point neither of them were reading it. There appeared to be a strange wedding going on in the game, and the bride (who was Princess Peach) appeared to be almost unconscious. Above her floated a blue woman with pink hair.

"Who's the depressed chick?" Drake asked, referring to the blue woman with the glasses.

"That's Nastasia. She has crazy mind controlling powers or something." Megan growled at her brother's attention span.

"She's kinda hot for a piece of paper." Drake said, raising his eyebrows. Megan promptly threw a pillow at his head.

"Shut up, Drake," His sister grumbled. "She's bad, and not real!" The wedding scene began to fade, and then Megan started a new account. She named it MEGAN. The duo didn't even look at the screen until they heard the music change for a third time. It appeared that the Princess Peach was inside some sort of dimensional box. Then a blue vampire-looking guy named Count Bleck began yelling about how he was going to fulfill the prophecy and destroy all dimensions.

"Okay we get it! You're destroying the worlds!" The musician yelled at the screen. "Get on with it!" If Drake didn't know any better, he would have thought the blue guy with the hat was glaring at him when he said this.

"Chill, Drake." Megan said, getting annoyed at her brother as well as the game. Suddenly, the duo heard loud frantic footsteps running down the hallway, and then loud banging on the door.

"Megan! You're destroying the world? Open up, you little demon!" They recognized the voice and the frantic banging on the door as their step brother, Josh. Megan laughed hysterically and opened the door, revealing a panic-stricken teenage boy.

"No, ya boob. We're playing this game and some guy named Count Bleck is trying to destroy all of the worlds, but all of the characters keep talking too much." She explained between laughter, she probably could destroy the worlds, but that would make life a lot less interesting when she was the only human left.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just go back to the living room." Josh said panting for breath, motioning with his hands.

"Come on, man. Play the game with us." Drake requested.

"B-but I didn't finish my homework." Josh mumbled.

"Who cares? You have the whole weekend! Sit and play." Drake said in a commanding voice.

"I have to read, I'm almost done."

"You can read the dialogue, it's like a book." Megan cut in, getting annoyed. Josh shrugged, ran his hand through his hair, and mumbled something that sounded like 'okay'.

BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Count Bleck's preparations are now in order! All that remains is for the dimensional void to appear, as foretold in the prophecy... Bleh heh heh heh heh... BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!

"Uh, which one is Count Bleck?" Josh asked.

"The guy who's talking right now." Drake replied.

"And why is he talking in the third person?" Josh continued to interrogate.

"I don't know!" The musician yelled at his brother.

"Why is Mario on the ground?"

"Because Count Bleck like attacked him! Now shut up!" Megan replied in a harsh tone. They watched as the scene changed after the rainbow butterfly-Tippi- brought Mario to some tower.

"Drake! You're going too fast! I can't even read what Merlon is saying!" Josh yelled, after a while flicking his brother on the forehead repeatedly.

"Hey! Fine you do it!" He yelled indignantly, rubbing his forehead and holding out the Wii remote. Merlon appeared to smile. Josh snatched it eagerly, and began to read the dialogue aloud.

"Ahh... You want to know about the end of all worlds? What's happening, you ask? So Tippi has not yet told you, I gather... Well then, Mario...The answer hangs above you." Josh read in and old-sounding voice.

The screen zoomed in on a black and purple blob, but instead of zooming back, it appeared to be getting closer to it. A loud roar was heard from Megan's room, and a violent wind circled, knocking down all of her posters and electronics.

"What's happening?" Josh screamed, clutching the Wii remote.

"I don't know!" Megan yelled, her hair blowing around in the cold wind.

"Close the window!" Shouted Drake.

"It's not open!" Megan returned, somehow managing to give her brother a look.

"Well!"

"Oh this is bad!" Josh moaned, he hadn't finished his homework! Then everything went black.

-

"Wha-what happened?" Drake stammered, to no one in particular. He sat up, realizing that he was lying on the dark ground. Next to him lay Megan and Josh. "Hey guys, wake up!" He yelled, shaking his siblings. Josh opened his eyes, and then Megan did as well.

"Where are we, Drake?" Josh asked.

"I don't know," He said, crossing his arms. "Megan, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear!" She protested, attempting to fix her hair. An ominous black castle towered over them, creating a dark shadow.

"Maybe they can tell us where we are." Josh said.

"Are you crazy? We can't go in there!" Drake returned, having a bad feeling.

"Do you have a better idea?" Josh questioned in a low voice. His brother remained silent, and followed him as Josh began to walk toward the castle. Megan trailed behind them, also feeling uneasy.

"Does anyone else feel...flat?"

****

A/N: Sorry if this seemed too rushed, but I didn't think you wanted to sit through the whole introduction. Hope you liked it, Steph; have a great birthday! :D


End file.
